This project includes the detailed study of the innervation of the lower urinary tract in tha cat and the monkey. The study is accomplished by selective stimulation of the hypogastric nerves and individual sacral roots, including afferent and efferent sacral pathways and pudendal efferent and afferents. The effects of such stimulation are measured by a constant recording of bladder and urethral pressure. The project also includes the implantation of a radiofrequency transmitter which is activated at intervals to determine the long-term effects, hypogastric and sacral root stimulation have on detrusor and urethral function. Preliminary results indicate that low level sympathetic stimulation inhibits detrusor contractile responses and depresses detrusor tone. The mechanism of these two effects if different. Short pulse duration stimulation of the sacral roots can effect coordinate detrusor contractile and urethral relation responses.